Calixarenes are basket-shaped compounds capable of forming inclusion complexes with ion and molecules. When appropriately functionalized they provide putative enzyme mimics. Research is underway to study their synthesis, functionalization, conformational control, measurement of complexation constants, and ability to serve as polyfunctional catalysts. Mass spectrometry is critical to following the syntheses and determining their success.